1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved terminals array.
2. Description of Related Art
The Universal Serial Bus and USB connectors are well known in the art. China Patent No. 203859265 discloses a reversible electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing having a tongue portion, and a number of first contacts and second contacts retained in the insulative housing. The tongue portion defines a first surface and a second surface. Each of the first contacts has a first contacting portion retained in the first surface and a first soldering portion. Each of the second contacts has a second contacting portion retained in the second surface and a second soldering portion. The first soldering portions and the second soldering portions are located in a line. China Patent No. 204067706 discloses a reversible electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing having a tongue portion, and two arrays of contacts retained in the insulative housing. The tongue portion defines a first surface and a second surface to respectively receive the contacts. Each of the contacts has a connecting portion. Part of the connecting portions has a number of soldering extending through the housing, and rest shares the soldering portions. The soldering portions are located in a line. U.S. Pat. No. 20140206209 discloses a reversible electrical connector including a body, a dielectric base, a shell, two arrays of contacts, and two arrays of electrically conductive contact frames coupled to the contacts. A crossover region exists between two arrays of the contacts where portions of contact frames overlap and cross.
Hence, a new and simple electrical connector is desired.